


A Connection

by K_Popsicle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: When there are no clues.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	A Connection

Bruce stares at the wall of screens, trying to put together an answer he doesn’t have yet. There’s twelve dead bodies, in twelve different locations, killed twelve different ways, and he knows there’s a pattern, Gordon knows there’s a pattern, but as yet they haven’t pieced it together. Gordon’s department is running the tests, but Bruce has his backdoor key to the results so he reads them faster than Gordon gets them. But the results show nothing.  
Twelve dead, and no obvious connection.  
Bruce stares at the crime photos hoping -insisting- that he put it together before there’s a thirteenth.


End file.
